A New Savior
by Power of Death
Summary: This is about a jedi roughly the age of Jaina and it happens during the Vong conquest.


**Characters:**

**Luke Skywalker-Jedi Knight**

**Mara Skywalker-Jedi Knight**

**Leia Organa Solo-former princess and diplomat**

**Han Solo-former smuggler(captain of the _Millenium Falcon_**

**Jaina Solo-Lieutenant of Rouge Squadron and Jedi Knight**

**Jacen Solo-Jedi Knight**

**Jag Fel-Colonel (from the Chiss) and pilot**

**Danni Quee-ExGal Scientist**

**Ryan Blacklight-Jedi Knight**

**Anakin Solo-Jedi Knight**

**Nom Anor-Vong Executor**

**Tsavong Lah-Vong Commander**

**Varin Tsag-Vong Soldier**

**Verginya Marrtin'zz-Vong Assassin**

This story takes place during the Yuzzhan Vong conquest. Please R&R, also if possible include any ideas that might help me write better fan fics. Part 2 is on the way.

Disclaimer-I dont own Star Wars

Ryan Blacklight was walking down a long hall in a Coruscant building one morning. "Where's that damned elevator?" As soon as he finished saying that, the wall a few steps ahead opened up and a Duros stepped out, and ran headlong into him. "OW! That was my foot." The Duros just grumbled and kept walking. Ryan stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse suite. As the elevator hummed to life there was an almost imperceptible jolt but he had scarcely recovered his balance before the door opened. He stepped out and was almost slammed into again, but this time by an annoying golden droid yelling out for the former Princess Leia. The droid turned its photorectors on Ryan, spun arournd, and kept yelling for Leia. "Stupid piece of junk."mumbled Ryan. Then, for the second time in less than 1 standard hour, he was slammed into. Though this time by Jaina Solo. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you."said Jaina.

"Oh, thats fine, I'm everyones doormat today." Ryan replied as he shook his head.

"Stop complaining Ryan."Jaina said as she wrapped her arms around him.

At that moment Jacen and Anakin turned the corner. Jacen immediately turned around and walked back into his room. "Awww, isn't that sweet."Anakin laughed.

"I thought so too."replied Ryan as he used the force to lift Anakin off his feet.

"Ahh! Put me down!" Ryan dropped him face first but stopped him half an inch from the floor, and spun him around so he would land on his feet.

"How are you doing my friend."Ryan asked as he extended his hand.

"Couldn't be better."Anakin replied, still laughing. At that moment Leia walked into the room and said that a transmition was just sent in from Belkadan, and she was going to be gone for a while. Shortly after she left Ryan plugged his datapad into a news holopanal and hacked into the senate buildings security cameras. A hologram of Borsk Fey'Lya flickered into focus. He was yelling something and waving a leaf of durasheet around like a maniac. Ryan hit a few buttons on the datapad, then on the holopanal, then he punched the holopanal, and the sound was perfect.

"That is impossible,"Borsk was saying,"an anomaly like this can not happen. There is no way that anything can manuever the space dividing the galaxies. Let alone, enter this galaxy afterwards."

"Chief of State Fey'Lya is right."interjected Senator Viqi Shesh,"That would take to long. If ,in fact, this thing did come from outside of this galaxy it would have deteriorated to an imperceptible chunk of stone by the time it reached us. It would not be as large as this object is."

"Regardless of what can or can not happen this anomaly must be investigated."shouted Leia putting an end to all the arguments."Where exactly was this thing first spotted."

Borsk looked at the sheet for a few seconds."Half-way between Belkadan, and Helska 4."

"Helska 4... thats the frozen planet right?"

"Hmm,"Borsk checked the sheet again,"yes. Near the surface it is water, but near the core is liquid nitrogen. Ambassador Solo, would you explain to us how you expect the senate to investigate this anamoly since we have no squads to spare."

Before Leia could answer Viqi Shesh shouted an answer above everyones quarrels that instantly solved everything for the senate,"Have the Jedi investigate it."

"The Jedi aren't just something we can call on to solve every problem we have."Leia returned, but the senators were already filing out of the building and the ones that were off planet shut off there holoprojector droids.

Ryan unhooked his data pad and reformatted the holopanel."Well,"he said after a few minutes,"you heard them, the Jedi get to go off to look for some stupid rock. I can't believe it, I just got here and now we're being kicked off planet."

"Get over it."Jacen said as he came back to the main room."You seem to think that the things the Jedi are asked to do for the senate mean nothing. You just want to jump into battle without seeing the things that lead up to that battle, or the little things that can turn the tide."

"And you seem to think that I need a lecture from you."returned Ryan as he stood up and put his hand on his lightsaber.

"Stop it. Both of you."Jaina said angrily,"There is no reason for you two to be fighting."

"You're right."Ryan Said as he sat back down and put one arm around Jaina "Sorry love."

Jacen just turned around and began packing.


End file.
